


One. Two. Thre- Clank!

by Kagune_fan (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable Connor, CONNOR NEEDS CUDDLES, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has MPD, Connor skates to calm down, Depressed Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Happy Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Ice Skating, Kid Connor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kagune_fan
Summary: Connor has MPD, and as you know, MPD is caused mostly be emotional trauma, and each personality is a fragment of a full personality. Connor is slowly learning to piece it back together. Connor uses skating to fix it. His cute personality is called pastel. Angsty one is called connor.





	One. Two. Thre- Clank!

Connor came home with a smile on his face. “Hey, mom! Hey, dad!” Being the cutesy, pastel version of Connor’s personality, he couldn’t help but seem bright. “Where have you been? Off with your ‘weed buddies?’” Pastel had thought of this as ‘Jared and Evan,’ so he had thought none of it. Larry’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Just yesterday, you seemed like you had a bone to pick, and now, you’re pretending to be kind?” Pastel shook his head while telling Cynthia he’d do the dishes.

Cynthia was always the kinder parent in Pastel’s eyes. She had always asked him how his day was, she didn’t even care about his MPD! Connor didn’t really like her or hate her. To him, Cynthia was kind, but kinda sucked a cooking. So when Pastel was in charge because Connor felt lazy, he would cook. To be honest, who knew he was good at cooking?

Pastel was thinking thoughtfully of Jared and Evan while washing the dishes, so he had no idea that Larry was mad at him until Larry just came up and smacked the back of his head. Turning backward and looking up at the taller man, glaring back at Pastel with disgust. “You ignorant freak! I shouldn’t have had a child like you. Can’t you see you’re destroying this family?!” That was it. Connor hated being called a freak. 

Connor yelled back, “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up?! I was being kind, yet you refuse to bare with me?! What kind of logic is that?! Just because I’m have MPD doesn’t give you the right to accuse me of being ignorant!”

“Well if you were normal, then maybe I would have accepted you in this family!” At the brink of tears, Pastel reminded Connor to bring his skates so maybe he can skate it off. Pastel always thought kindly of Connor, which was probably his self-esteem that Connor lacks.

\---

Connor arrives and/or Pastel arrive at the ice skating arena where no one goes to. That’s basically why he goes there.

He had taken off his jacket and put on his skates to walk into a room with glistening ice. The icy air had prickled his skin, giving him a shock up his spine, then leaving him with goosebumps. He happily walked onto the ice, slowly started gliding which slowly became a dance between his two personalities.

He had decided to take out his hair from his bun, so he had put it on his wrist. First jump, a quadruple flip. One. Two. Three. Four. All you can hear is the clanking between the ice and his skates that make a rhythmic tune. He was listening to random music when the song ‘Evelyn Evelyn’ came up, quickly changing the topic of Fall out boy songs to an angsty atmosphere. He had put on some speakers beside the rink so he could hear it. He had changed the song to ‘River flows in you’

Triple axel. Clank. The medal hitting against the ice at a rapid motion, reminding him of how terrible he was before Jared and Evan. Drugs were his only way out. Getting high, setting off his parents, only to find out that it wasn’t even worth it. 

Quadruple salchow. Soft clank, followed by a loud tap against the ice. His childhood. Being with his sister, Zoe, happily making forts together, when his two personalities were one. An angry child, mixed with a soft pastel of joy. His childhood quickly became a mess. When his dad started becoming abusive, Larry had hurt him, leaving him with two fragments of a personality. 

Quadruple lutz. Landing with soft glide, showing him where he was in life. Connor was kind and loving, almost turning back to his childhood. Spending time with Jared and Evan, leaving him with a fuzzy feeling in his chest, unlike be high. That feeling was out of pure joy. The cuddles, the kisses, hell, even watching disney movies with them made him happy as fuck. Being high wasn’t even compared to that. Being high was only an excuse to let of his feeling. But it made it worse.

The rest of routine was like the present. Probably terrible, but good enough for him. A gust of air made hair flow along, carefully ending the dance with a spin, creating a spiral within. Then he saw about 20-30 people in the audience. No one was there before. He was dumbfounded until he saw Evan and Jared. Those two little fuckers. Evan waved and clapped along with the rest of them. Jared just stuck out his tongue. They both mouthed a small ‘We love you,’ back at him. To his surprise, the room was filled with random people from school, probably sent by the two. Connor mouthed back, ‘I love both of you too.’

He stepped off the ice to be greeted with two hugs. “Mom? Zoe?” Cynthia had almost tears of joy in her eyes at sound of 'Mom' coming out of Connor's mouth. Zoe stepped back with a smile. “We came as soon as we heard.” “Wha- how?” “Y’know who did.” Connor sighs. “Of course.” Connor may have thought the performance was terrible, but to at least half of the school, it was perfect. Connor noticed something. The foreign voice in his head had completely disappeared. He was just an angry child with a hint of pastel pink.


End file.
